Of Dreams and True Historys
by IcyFireGypsy
Summary: She was far from normal, born with parents on two different sides of the war; she has to choose who's side she'll take, or perhaps, she'll take a road in the middle...
1. Chapter 1

To start, I know the time lines gonna be kinda off, but for the most part this takes place a little after the anime ended (after the fight with the Level 4 and the revelation of the 14th). So the stuff after that didn't happen but small amounts of information may be used so you're aware. I'm using the old HQ too but that's about all I think I need to cover…

The first part is a foreshadowing of what will happen near the end and then we hit the story. This was a random idea I had when my bestie and I wanted to make an RP, random little plot wouldn't leave me alone so here we go.

I own nothing… sadly I'm just a poor college kid.

Of Dreams and True Histories. 

She stood there, unsure of the events that were about to take place, unsure of whether or not what she was doing was right or wrong. At this time she didn't know if there was even a right or wrong answer; she was fighting in a war, a war that included both of her parents, one on each side. The only difference is that one of her parents was more than just participating on one side of the war, but rather someone watching and recording the events.

She could feel the enemy moving closer to her position, her comrades all around her frozen for the battle they didn't expect to happen this day. She inhaled deeply and slowly, trying to calm her shaking nerves as she felt her blood burn with a battle lust that she still wasn't used to. Her powers were fully awakened and her mind finally at ease, but despite all of that, this battle would tear at her heart. To fight on her father's side would make her an enemy to her mother and vice versa. So how did she know if this was where she should be?

Defense… That's what I'll be right now. Just defend those around me; I don't need to fight my family, she thought when she felt them get brutally close.

"Get ready," she muttered and everyone became more alert.

It wasn't until the battle actually started that her mind was rocked. She watched him fall from beside her, unable to warn him of the attack she could feel coming. A few of their comrades ran to his side, calling his name in shock and horror. Her mind was foggy as she looked down at the small weapon that lay at her feet; she couldn't even see through the fog in her mind to see if he was breathing.

That's when the reality they all knew was ripped apart.

She leaned against the building, breathing slightly heavier than normal. She wasn't expecting this, not at all.

'Where are they?' she wondered before fanning out her senses and finally discerned them fighting against yet more Akuma. 'No way could they know what's here…' she thought just before hearing a voice call out to her.

"Come on out, little exorcist," a male voice called out. "Don't think I didn't see you."

Nami pressed harder against the wall, hearing the man's soft footsteps nearing her hiding spot. She knew she couldn't simply hide until he went away, especially if he already saw her, but she couldn't just come right out and fight him.

Why, she wondered silently. Why of all times did we have to walk into a city full of Akuma and why in God's name is there a Noah here.

It was the child's first time out of the castle; she was dragged by Lenalee, Klaud and Miranda for a 'girls day out' they had said after finding her in the library with her father. He wasn't about to save her from the three women as they somehow got clearance for her to leave the castle which was strange enough on its own.

Three years the small redheaded child had been with the Order and had her Innocence, three years of being locked up and unable to leave. She wasn't like any other exorcist. Yes, she played host to a fragment, but in her blood was something much different. She was found while a group of exorcist had been within the Noah's little hideaway home. Allen had been looking for a way out and stumbled across her; Lavi soon joined the white haired boy and saw the child, and deciding she could do no harm they took the child with them.

Her appearance had them spooked at first. After all her red hair and green eyes were bore an uncanny resemblance to Lavi's, and even Bookman couldn't deny that. On their way back to the Order they had called Komui and told them of the child. They realized before contacting Komui that she was a host already, reacting to the Innocence Fragment while the others were being attacked by Akuma, and that she didn't remember anything before Allen had opened her door and found her. Curious, Komui sent for Reever, telling him to keep silent about everything but to go and run any test he needed on the child before they allowed her inside the Order.

They learned that she was exactly what she appeared to be and saw no reason to fear the child. Only, once she actually got there she wasn't allowed to leave, the reason being it was too soon for her to do missions, then changing to it being too dangerous because no one knew what would happen if she was to run into a Noah…

'Well apparently I'll hide like a coward,' she thought, and she listened as the male voice called out again.

"I wouldn't advise making me mad, child," he said this time.

'It could be worse,' she thought as she took a deep breath before stepping slowly away from the wall.

"Happy now?" she muttered. Her Innocence was no longer activated as they had reverted back to their small, demi-Gauntlet forms around both wrists.

"Well… You exorcists keep getting younger and younger, don't you?" he commented with a smirk.

Nami stood very still; she was suddenly unsure of what to do with herself. She knew she'd have to fight at some point but was not sure if she could. His voice sounded familiar from the small flashes of memories she would sometimes get of her past, but she never saw faces or anything. She knew after hearing about the Noah exactly who was who and what was what. It just unnerved her to be actually standing by one, even though the situation could be worse.

'What if he recognizes me,' she worried.

"Quiet one, aren't you? You haven't even attacked yet." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"What exactly do you wish for me to say?" she snapped back. "And you haven't made a move either."

"Good point," he muttered, looking away slightly.

She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye; it wasn't heading towards her but she no longer wanted to risk taking chances anymore and activated her Innocence. The silver demi-gauntlets changed; both of her arms became shrouded in silver, and the tips of her fingers extended into vicious looking claws about an inch long. The silver coving her arms could block almost any kind of attack, physical and non-physical.

"Seems like you want to fight after all," he smirked.

"Like I have much of a choice."

"True," he muttered as his Tease took form around his forearms.

The two circled each other for a few moments, and the Noah was the first to break the silence. "Still you don't attack," he questioned.

"Ever hear the phrase 'first to strike is first to fall'?" she answered him with a smirk of her own. His right eyebrow lifted slightly in mild amusement.

"Tell me child… Have we met before?"

'Shit,' she thought and was immensely relieved and grateful of her ability to control her facial reactions. "I've never faced a Noah before," she lied.

"Hmmm… Really, now? You seem familiar," he pressed.

'Damn it,' she kept thinking over and over in her head. "Guess I just look too much like my father, is all." She couldn't think of anything else that could possibly get him off of this topic besides actually starting a fight, but she wasn't about to make the first move.

"Well, well. A father-daughter pairing within the Order; how interesting," he mocked.

"I guess." Nami was getting tired of standing around doing nothing. "We here to chat or fight?"

Nami sighed just as he came towards her. His Tease weapon and her arm collided heavily before they started trading blows up close. Even though she was focusing mostly on blocking and not directly attacking (she didn't really trust herself to attack), at some point during their fight, Nami began to notice eerily how similar their fighting was turning out to be.

She backed off after a few moments knowing she couldn't keep up a close combat fight with this enemy, focusing her claw like fingers glowed a light blue color, just as she focused she saw more of the butterfly like creatures flying at her, "Ice Shard" she hissed out as she slashed her claw like hand in the air, a group of sharp ice like spikes flew out and stabbed each little creature.

"Seems the little child has some bite after all," the Noah called out.

Nami smirked as she focused again, raising her one finger in the air the tip glowed blue again, but this time the glow formed into ice in a thin arc shape. "I have more up my sleeve than you seem to realize." She span the small ice like weapon around the tip of her sharp finger, as the Noah went at her again she twisted her hand sharply as the small arc flew out at her attacker with a small cry of "Glacial Blacklash!"

He easily dodged the small weapon and as he went to attack the small child again, she moved quickly and was still smirking, she twisted her hand again and the Noah looked over his shoulder just in time to see the small arc like weapon returning.

Easily he dodged it again as Nami caught it, but before she could attack again she was hit hard in the head, taking her off guard for a moment as the Noah kicked her hard in the stomach sending her flying backwards and into a building. She sat there for a moment coughing trying to shake the small amount of pain in her body as she heard footsteps towards her.

Groaning she started to stand up, "Perhaps we both under estimated each other," he spoke as he walked in.

"I didn't under estimate anything," she hissed standing up straight just to receive yet another kick in the stomach sending her back into the wall and falling towards the floor.

She felt the small amounts of Dark Matter that made up the Akuma in the area start to fade and knew the battles taking place around her were almost over. 'I might be getting some help soon' she thought as she tried to stand up again.

It seemed Nami wasn't the only one aware of the fact there was three other exorcists around, and all of which would be heading this way soon, Tyki turned his head towards the way he came.

"Seems you have some backup, child. Pity, I'm not foolish enough to take on four of you at once," he smirked as he turned away taking his leave. "We'll meet again, child."

She was slightly shocked at the abrupt departure and sat there watching the space that the Noah had occupied just moments before. She stood slowly and ran out of the building and stood there in shock. As the events of what happened sank in she sank to the floor, barely paying attention to the arms that wrapped around her to hold her up.

"Nami!?" It was Klaud's voice.

"Is she okay?" she heard Lenalee ask with concern.

"I think she's just a little shocked." Klaud lifted the child up in her arms and the three of them made their way back to HQ.

Because of the fact that only few exorcists, Komui, and Reever knew about her strange parentage and bloodline, three of the women believed the child's shock was nothing more than the fact that she survived an encounter with a Noah; Klaud was the only one to know it was more than just that. Thankfully they didn't have too long of a trip to get back, just being out in the small towns surrounding the castle.

The entire way back, Nami's mind was running marathons, but somewhere in the back of her mind she kept thinking 'it could have been worse'.

'But fighting against your family still isn't pretty,' another voice niggled in her brain.

'He wasn't family,' she thought back.

'Just because you think you've accepted living in that castle and are with your father, doesn't mean you don't have any other family,' the voice scolded. 'Wake up, human. The Noah are your family too, or are the markings around your forehead not enough proof?'

'Then why did they allow me to be taken so easily? Why was I left alone during a raid of their home? Why was I not looked for?' The voice quieted momentarily, and during this silence Nami realized that they had made it back to the castle. Then the voice spoke again.

'Perhaps you don't know as much as you think,' the other part of her thought before Komui's voice took precedence.

"Nami? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she muttered. "I can walk." She felt Klaud let her go. Nami noticed her legs were shaking a bit and couldn't believe she let herself go into shock over something so small.

"What happened?" Komui asked.

"We had a run-in with Tyki Mikk," Nami answered.

"Correction. You had a run in with him; by the time we got there he was already long gone," Lenalee pointed out.

"What happened?" Komui repeated.

"We had a tea party," Nami responded sarcastically. "What do you think happened? We fought until he realized he would be severely outnumbered if he stuck around. Can I go now? I just want to lie down and sleep."

Komui nodded. "Go ahead. Sorry for all the questions."

"It's fine. It might be better if I was let out of the castle more than once every three years though," she muttered before heading towards her room.

Theres the prologue and first chapter, I'm not sure how well this will do but thought why not give it a change, so please Review, comments, questions anything! Thanks greatly, chapter 2 will be up no later than a month!


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing…

Chapter 2.

She'd had fallen asleep an hour after locking herself in her room; which was the only door with locks in this castle. She knew anyone with the key wouldn't really bother her or they might not even know what happened until later anyways. 'Yeah, right' she thought, 'word spreads around here faster than light' she mused as she laid on her side with her eyes closed, her long sleeveless uniform jacket and boots discarded, leaving her in a tank and pants, she signed as she closed her hand around a small charm necklace as she let her mind race.

It was hard to explain how she felt right now, part of her was relatively fine, hell she just went again a Noah and survived, it was something to be proud of should it? But another part of her was shaking inside, and confused as she felt rather off. Since the run in she felt like there was something much darker in her mind, something that wasn't there earlier, a small voice that liked to put its two senses in every few moments. And it was that side of her that made her shaken up now, and just what it might mean.

-Flashback-

"_Is it possible that there's almost two minds in one body," Allen had asked one day, the three bodies surrounding a young Childs bed thought the smaller one was sleeping when really she was just listening._

"_You mean like a split personality?" Lavi asked slightly off._

"_I think he means that perhaps the child doesn't remember her past since that part of her isn't..." Bookman stopped thinking of the right word, "awake right now."_

"_You've been thinking about this haven't you? It's not just an idea Allen brought up," Lavi asked in a low voice, looking at the elder._

"_Yes," Bookman nodded, "I think it's possible that when her innocence was around her it woke up the human side to her and made it in control, putting her Noah side to sleep, hence why she doesn't remember anything and why it just happened when Allen found her, Innocence in hand," he pointed out and the other two seemed to realize just how much it fit._

"_What happens when her Noah side 'wakes up' so to speak?" Lavi asked._

"_Who knows, if we are correct, her Innocence will keep her this way… than again we've witnessed today what can happen when the child is angered," Bookman answered lightly._

"_It takes quite a bit to anger her that much though," Allen muttered._

"_That it does, and perhaps it's better that way."_

Nami remembered hearing that small conversation a few months back when she had been training with Klaud Nyne (while Kanda was out on a mission). She had been angered by the finders that were talking ill about her and her family and she sort of snapped at them. Klaud thought it might be wise to take the anger out in training only no one expected what happened.

During the fight Nami had blocked an attack by taking to the air, the only problem was landing would set her up in the way of blow she wouldn't want to take. Laughing randomly in midair, her innocence randomly deactivated, she landed as if there was an invisible ground, laughing at Klaud saying she wasn't that easy to hit, her green eyes had turned golden and her slightly pale skin grew darker before she collapse in pain and fell from the air.

She could barely recall that little time that had taken place but remembered the pain that knocked her from the air; it had felt like her blood was boiling and burning inside her body. Of course no one else knew the other time she had felt that burning run threw her body…

She had been in Komui's office with Bookman and Lavi a few months after she was cleared to become a Bookmen like them. After so long she became antsy being locked up in the castle for this long that they went to talk to the supervisor about letting her out.

Naturally Komui said it was too dangerous for her to leave at the moment, and basically repeated himself until Nami had enough and went to leave. Her father and Bookman had stayed and talked with Komui some more, but Nami had gotten rather mad during this meeting, and was sick of being treated like a child and an enemy.

In anger, while walking back to her rooms, she had went to kick the stone wall by her, only instead of connecting to the wall her leg went right through it, throwing the young child off. Pulling her leg back she pressed her hand to the wall almost expecting that to go through when it touched softly against the stone. Her anger had disappeared but the burning in her blood remained, only not painful enough to floor her. She stared at the wall in confusion, her leg had went numb some time after she pulled it back; she didn't even hear the footsteps coming behind her.

Her father had called her name and she just continued to look at the wall until he placed a hand on her shoulder. Reacting she just looked down and muttered she felt sleepy and went to walk away, limping slightly as her leg was still numb. Lavi had noticed as she looked up a second before walking away that her eyes were golden…

---…---

Nami had fallen into an unrestful sleep but woke up lightly rather confused. Knowing she fell asleep alone in her room it confused her why not only was she not using her normal pillow but that she also felt someone running their fingers through her hair in a soothing way. Opening her eyes she found her father sitting up in her bed with a book in hand, she was using his thigh for a pillow as he ran his other hand through her hair. She stirred and he looked up from what he was reading.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she muttered lightly

"Good morning sleepy head," he said with a smile, not answering her question.

"It's not morning is it?" Nami asked, worrying slightly she was out too long, as she sat up.

"Not even close," Lavi responded lightly, closing his book.

"Hmm… how long have you been here?" she asked yawning lightly. Her mind felt heavier than normal.

"Just over an hour," he answered easily, "how are you feeling?" he asked and the child looked down.

"Like a fool," she muttered, she looked up to see her father look at her curiously, "what I mean is that it bothers me to fight against an enemy, when I should be happy I lived to see another day after facing a Noah."

"Yes, but you are also part Noah yourself, and though you might not remember your time there part of you still does," Lavi pointed out, which made Nami feel a little better about it. She smiled lightly.

Before another word was said the room was filled with the redheaded child's stomach, "seems someone is hungry," Lavi laughed.

"Yeah, seems I skipped a few meals somewhere," Nami mused as the two red heads left the room and made their way down to the cafeteria.

A meal that should have gone quiet, and smooth, went horridly askew. The two had sat down at a table along with Kanda and Allen, whom were getting along enough to eat in silence. Neither really said a word to the child, though Allen did give her a smile before going back to his food.

Nami had thought perhaps returning from fighting against a Noah that the finders wouldn't hate her as much. She assumed the reason they disliked her was since she ever left this place, though no one really knew why outside of the few who knew of her true nature. She thought maybe she'd finally be let out for her own missions.

But as she sat at the table, she would soon learn that instead of all those maybes, instead someone decided to speak up, and really hit home.

"Look at the little child, now coming out of her rooms after being terrified from facing a Noah," said a deep voice. Nami looked down at her food, slightly surprised to hear that statement, let alone the voice of a general, the only one of the five that abhors her greatly. "Poor little girl, can't even fight without having to cower away, no wonder no one lets her out of the castle."

"Just ignore him, he doesn't know what he's talking about," Allen muttered to Nami whom stopped eating rather abruptly. Nami tried to take the white haired boys advice and just ignored the General speaking, looking down at her food she started to name off random things she had just memorized for Bookman… but it still didn't stop it, though she did miss part of it.

"Child doesn't even realize she's unwanted, tries to pretend that everything is right and okay. Her damned family didn't even want her and left her for the dogs to find, of course we get stuck with her," General Winters spoke and it hit home…

Nami could feel her mind starting to snap, she was angry by the comments he was saying, as she knew the parts she tried to ignore were attacks on her family, she looked up to see the reactions but never looked past her father, whom didn't look even remotely happy right now.

'Insulting me is one thing…' she thought as his comments continued… 'But my family is to be left out of it.'

'Make him scream like the girl he really is,' said the darker part of her mind which shocked her at first.

Before she even thought of anything to that comment, she completely snapped by the next remark that she couldn't help but here.

"Her mother was probably just some easy female trying to get some attention…"

Before Winter's even knew what was going on, before he noticed the child of which he was taking jabs at had moved, he was back handed across his face. The child stood in front of him, her innocence activated making the slap even more painful, as well as visible.

"You wish to make comments about me, go ahead I don't care, but leave my family out of it. And since you have such a problem with me, you take it up with me you bastered," she hissed low, Kanda, Allen and Lavi watched her surprised as she had moved faster than they thought. Before anyone even spoke or moved she hissed out, "I'll be in the training rooms if you man enough to deal with me."

Nami turned than and walked out of the room, leaving a shocked cafeteria behind, before a group followed, Winter's in front…

---...---

AN- Heres another chapter, next will have some action in it, even though I probably made the general a lot weaker than he really is but oh well. But I won't lie, I'm thinking of deleting the story if there's no reviews cause there's no point to keep a story no one wants to read right? And if you put this on alert or favorites at least review once, please and thank you!

I'll probably plan to post another one in a month at most.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- so heres another chapters, I'm not amazing with fighting scenes so you realize, and I also know that I made a General rather weak but I couldn't think of anyone else to really use and get the point across so forgive me.

Thanks waterlit for the reviews, and yeah Nami is Lavi's kid, hopefully this chapter will show you who her mum is, though in a later chapter its explained how she really came to be lol.

I own nothing… though I would love too..

Chapter 3

She fumed as she paced back in forth in the room, 'we should work together… make him regret opening that mouth of his…' the darker part of her mind spoke out. Part of her thought about agreeing but that darkness scared her.

She heard movement around the room, as well as in the room, she turned to come face to face with Winters watching the room was Allen, Kanda, her father, Klaud and Bookman; with a few finders filling in behind.

"So you want to fight me child?" Winters sneered at her.

"Won't be much of a fight; tell me…" Nami started her voice slightly off sounding as she gave in slightly to the darkness in her mind, "how will you feel when your beat by a child such as me?"

"Like a misbegotten child like you can bet me," he seemed overly confident by this as he now activated his innocence. "Sad how terrible your father is, letting you embarrass yourself like this."

"You should watch that mouth of yours," Nami hissed, "You don't want to piss me off. But since you think yourself so untouchable I'll show you everything I learned here." She readied herself for an attack, "Study closely," Winters than charged at her.

The one side of his blade came down without the child moving until it almost connected with her, she reached up with her now silver plated hand and held onto the blade with ease, "Lesson one…" she said low, "first to attack is first to fall," Nami than held on tight as she pulled on the blade bringing him closer, she kneed him in the stomach, when he doubled over slightly she connected her other fist into his face sending him back as she let go of his innocence. Seems he thought fighting without trying would work.

Blood poured slightly down his face, "of course…" Nami now continued, "First to draw blood normally is the one to win," she smirked as they advanced on each other. For the next few moments, the red head dodged around his attacks with ease making him angry. Every attack he seemed to try would be easily dodged by the child's speed.

The slow amount of fighting stopped as they stood against each other, neither landing an attack, even though Nami didn't want to attack just yet. Raising her one hand up slightly, she held out a finder and focused as a icy boomerang formed. "Glacial Backlash," she hissed throwing the weapon at the Generals who dodged it easily but as he readied his own attack the weapon came back hitting him hard in the back.

He stood his ground again ready to attack again, he smirked lightly, "Seems Kanda has actually taught you a little trick," he hissed out.

"Taught me more than that," Nami answered back, thinking lightly if this general really had a death wise to piss her off but then to possible insult Kanda…

'Let me help,' said the darker side to her mind, she hesitated for a moment, 'come on, with your innocence, not only activated but just having it means I can't do much,' it answered.

Nami agreed slightly when the General came at her again, her mind slipped slightly into the darkness, she felt her blood burn and her arms felt like they were under heat all of sudden but it wasn't that painful. Of those looking on, three of them noticed the child's skin started to turn darker and that something didn't seem right about her. 'Don't let his innocence cut you too badly," the darker side spoke and she agreed as she went to dodge another attack but didn't move in time. But in the small window of time she easily attack cutting him rather nicely on his upper arm as he gave her a good gash in her side. They stood with their backs to each other as Nami stood and pressed her hand to the bleeding side that stung 'I hate… innocence,' her darker side hissed as Nami felt herself giving more into the darkness.

"Good shot…. Tell me… how does your hand feel?" she hissed, her voice sounded more off than she looked to those watching. Just as she said it Winters turned than hissed as his hand holding his innocence seemed to be burned…

Kanda looked on surprised by the attack on Winters but said nothing as the child turned slightly. He looked pissed now…

"I told you not to piss me off General," she hissed out… "I'm too much like my uncle…" she muttered more to herself but as she stood rather closely to where the on lookers were a few of them heard her.

"Basterd Runt!" Winters hissed getting ready to attack the child with a more powerful attack, "It is still considered basterdization if it was your whore of a mother who abandoned her useless spawn?" he shot at her hoping to give himself time to get a strong enough attack.

Nami froze where she was, her anger boiled in her blood more than she ever felt, it wasn't her anger either, rather the darkness in her mind furious. 'That bastered!' it hissed, 'let me please teach him a lesson, with the innocence you can easily over power me, please let me at him,' it pleaded, Nami was growing angrier herself and knew fighting as she was, that this battle wasn't going to go anywhere, she thought 'what the hell, just don't kill him' before the darkness in her mind took over.

"I thought I warned you not to piss me off," she hissed as her skin became darker, from under her bandana came a good flow of blood, her body started to burn more as the innocence wanted to reject the new surge, those watching could see the slight shocks it was giving off around her arms, burning but her anger ignored the pain.

"What's a pissed off child going to do," Winters retorted.

"Hm… a child that's going to make you regret opening that foolish mouth of yours," she hissed out, "Even my innocence doesn't seem to like me much right now… but as I've showed you what I've learned here how about I show you what my family taught this useless spawn hmm?"

Just as Winters went to attack Nami jumped into the air and out of the way, but with the speed of her fall and the attack, she was about to land directly into it. Winters watched with a smirk thinking it was done with until she stopped falling.

"Not quiet that easy," she said looking at him from the air, standing as if she was on the ground. "Let's see, that makes two of my family members that I've shown you in a way. How about we add two more?"

'Agree with me,' she thought darkly.

'What?'

'Two of one mind,' was all she thought. As she focused, her innocence deactivated showing those who could see burn marks on her entire arm as she seemed to start spinning something around her finger. A rather small gun appeared.

'Ahhhh perfect.'

Pointing the gun at Winters she focused and pulled the trigger, letting out a rather large red ball heading for the General, instead of moving he used his weapon like a bat and hit it back at the child. Shooting the gun again she hit the red ball and it disappeared into the air. The on lookers watched in shock as the child seemed to become someone completely different. She shot the gun again only this time a blue ball came out, not wanting to try that again Winters moved out of the way and the ball hit the ground, freezing it over but the General didn't get to far away as his feet and legs were frozen to the ground.

Nami laughed loudly, "Seems you underestimated me." The gun she was using disappeared.

Watching as the General tried to break out of the ice with no avail, Nami hissed, the burning in her blood got worse as she dropped slowly from her place in the air and landed on the ground.

Collecting herself by the time she landed, she breathed heavily, the blood from her forehead seemed to increase slightly, "Try as much as you want, you can't beat me!" she said out loud, which seemed to hit a chord in the General as he looked up with a glare.

"No way a disgraceful, bastered of a child…" his angrily spat out… only to be cut off.

"You know what," Nami continued as if she didn't hear him, but her eyes became narrowed and what none of them noticed was the change in them from green to golden during the fight, "I have shown you some talents of mine but not anything my mother taught me, so how about it?"

"I'll tell you what, we can end this easily and quick," she went on looking at him, "I'll let you out of the ice trap you're in right now, and you have four seconds to strike me before I attack with a little something my dear mother taught me. Unless of course you wish to play a little game with me," she muttered at the end.

He just glared at the child, still not able to break the ice, "Four seconds it is then, since I don't see you much of a game player; doubt your mind could handle it for long." The ice started to disappear as she raised her hand in the air with four fingers in the air.

"Four seconds…" she said loud when he was released, each second she dropped a finger as the male ran at her with his innocence ready.

Just before he was close enough to strike he threw the blade just as he was stabbed in the back five times by five very sharp, deadly candles. His blade on the other hand hit his mark, just not where he aimed being altered by the attack on his own body, he dropped to the ground in pain, the candles didn't go in too deep but enough to bleed and hurt like hell. His blade went straight through Nami's shoulder, knocking her back a good amount of distance and pinning her to the wall. She landed sitting on the floor, the blade a good few inches deep into her shoulder and bleeding heavily and went straight through and into the wall behind her. She heard footsteps as people entered the room and the calls of names but her eyes locked with the Generals with a sick smile on her face.

She started to laugh as she felt her father and Bookman kneel besides her, her laughing made them both freeze and Lavi looked at the child like she lost it, the laugh alone way enough to send shivers down most of their spines, it was too familiar. Klaud had gone to Winters side to try and check on him, Kanda and Allen stood and watched, Klaud wasn't getting any kind of response from the other General as Nami stopped laughing.

"You can't snap him out of it," she spoke lightly almost in a sing song voice, she was also breathing heavily as the pain and blood loss started to get to her.

"What do you mean?" Lavi whispered.

"Half ass…" she hissed though the pain, "His mind is so weak it's pathetic," she got out before she laughed lightly and the darkness over came her.

As she passed out, Winters snapped out of it with a scream.

AN-

Theres another chapter, hope you liked, please read n review! new update probably in less than a month, Schools been crazy so well see!


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Sorry for the wait, life likes to kick me in the teeth when I least expect it. But heres a new chapter! Hope you like it...

I own nothing..

Chapter 4

Nami rested peacefully for yet another day in a row; Lavi sat beside the bed and watched her with his mind racing. The small child hadn't even twitched since she passed out during the battle with Winters. After the battle they had taken both of them to the hospital where the nurses worked on both, Winters was able to leave after a few days, having minor injuries, it seemed though Nami was fighting seriously she wasn't aiming to kill, which it looked as if Winters was. That gave him a rather long lecture from Komui. Winters was also slightly messed up mentally for almost a whole day. No one really said much else about the fight really.

Nami had been in much worse shape, having to have a blood transfusion as she had lost way too much from the cut in her side, shoulder as well as the blood flowing from her forehead. She also had rather bad burns on both her arms, which were wrapped right now, they figured it was due to her Innocence reacting to her sudden Noah side… something no one really spoke of either… nothing really was spoken about as everyone was thinking the same thing, the child may have snapped but the General had gotten what he deserved. Komui as well as Lavi, Klaud and Kanda had made sure the finders that had witnessed the fight kept their silence about the child.

She was now just resting as they waited for her to waken; they weren't sure how long she would remain knocked out. Lavi's mind was racing as he watched her rest; thinking the things he didn't want to focus on…

"… _anything my mother taught me…"_

That one simple line the child had spoken repeated over in his mind. The candles in the General's back, the events that took place just before the child blacked out didn't leave any questions but still… The fact and idea creeped him out greatly, but what got him even more was the way the child was acting as she was nailed to the wall. The look in her eyes as well as her laugh, it really did seem like a possibility that this child has more than one side, that she had a Noah side that was very dangerous, and not something to mess with.

Because of that fear of what the Noah side of her could do, they decided to play it safe, and the childs arms and legs were lightly strapped to the bed, though most didn't believe she would come to any different than the child they knew. Lavi and Bookman had spoken about the burns along the child's arms and believed the innocence the child harbored kept the Noah side of her at bay, and reacted badly to it.

Bringing him out of his thoughts was the footsteps into the room and the soft voices.

"You can't just ignore everything, if you do this will just happen again and who knows what will happen to someone who makes her snap," a female voice argued.

"I understand but we have to keep her here, it's too dangerous for her to go out there," Lavi heard Komui saying back.

The small group stopped when they spotted Lavi sitting there. Klaud had been the one speaking which didn't surprise the older red head; she had been one person who was at Komui's throat the most about letting Nami out after the whole fight.

"I'm agreeing with Klaud, we need to let her go on missions," Lavi spoke, breaking the small silence, behind Komui was Lenalee who was looking torn on the subject.

"How many times do I have to say it's not safe," Komui sighed.

"It's not safe to lock her up either," Klaud snapped, "She'll snap again, she will. The Finders aren't going to stop talking about her and she's not stupid. Someone will say something to make her snap again and what happens if we can't stop her?"

"And what happens if the Noah's find out about her?" Komui asked.

"It's the same danger if they were against one of us, and she already faced one without them knowing," Klaud argued back, Lavi understood now why Lenalee seemed quiet.

"But the danger is still there that they will learn of her identity."

"And what? Just because they figured it out she's just going to say okay and go with them without a backwards glance? It's not the Noah's finding out that your worried about it's you don't trust her," Klaud hissed, Lavi looked up at that.

"I trust her, I just don't want her to be taken back and have to fight against her," Komui sighed.

"She cant stay here locked up, we have few exorcists as it is," Klaud seemed to give up slightly.

"She doesn't even understand why she's still locked up, she doesn't get all the glares or the talking from the finders," Lavi muttered.

"We talked about this, we cant tell her about the attacks. The Finders have no proof it's due to her, just…"

"Just a huge amount of finders have been targeted and killed since Nami has been brought here, they put it together, the messages they never understood but we did," Lavi spoke.

"What good would it do to tell her about the Noahs' looking for her? That they have killed hundreds of Finders and broody killed three exorcists, new ones we found at that?" Komui asked.

"She'd finally understand why everyone seems to dislike her in some way," Lavi said, knowing the small child would also blame herself for so many deaths, and to know of how the three exorcists died… It was three exorcists found by a group of finders, a small band of brothers with fragments of their own without ever knowing why they had these talents. The Order was excited to find them but before they sent a General or anyone to bring them back to the Order they were found dead. One had a hole in a good amount of organs, the other had been broody stabbed, and the last was found in the most painful and strangest positions, strange enough it didn't look like anyone forced his body into them…

"The point is, we cant let her out of here, its way to dangerous for her right now," Komui never really seemed to stop repeating the same thing over and over when this subject was brought up.

"So you plan to keep her locked her, like a prisoner, but for how long?" Lenalee voiced, the look in her eyes said something else entirely, "You're going to be doing the same thing to her as they did to me," she finished and Komui's eye grew wide.

"That's not what's happening," he tried to argue.

"How is it any different? You are taking away her freedom," Lenalee spoke.

"She has her Innocence, she's been training her ass off, she has been begging to do something, and you keep telling her no, making all her work for nothing. What's the good of having an exorcists if we never use them to start with, what good is one that is going to snap from being locked away and possibly hurting one of us. You worry she might leave and join the Noah's as she is part of them, but honestly the only reason she would have to leave this place is for her freedom. I wouldn't blame her at this point," Klaud went off.

Than something clicked in Lavi's head as he looked down at the small child.

"If you keep her locked up than there really isn't a reason for her to stay at all Komui," he started slowly hoping this little idea didn't blow up in his face. "She's not just an exorcist anymore, and if she is to be kept locked up there is no good of staying at all…" he trailed off.

The look on Komui's face told him he didn't need to point out where he was going with that. The elder male sighed.

"Fine… I'll see what I can do but she won't be going anywhere alone," he said before leaving.

"I didn't plan to leave her alone on a mission at all," Lavi muttered as the other male left.

---…---

When Nami started to wake up, the first thing she knew was she was in a great deal of pain, the next thing was that her body felt stiff and that she couldn't move her hands. She had heard small talking but when she went to move her hand it stopped all together. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light.

"Nami?" she heard her voice being called.

She blinked enough that the light didn't burn as badly and looked up at her father.

"Dad?" her voice was hoarse and her throat hurt as she talked. Before anyone said anything else she saw a glass of water being pushed up by her mouth, she easily opened her lips and drank it slowly, wishing she could use her hands but didn't know why she couldn't move them. When she finished she saw Klaud standing to the other side of her bed, behind her was Allen.

"How do you feel?" Lavi asked.

"Sore, my body hurts in places I didn't know I had, and I'm confused," she answered, "why can't I move?"

Lavi seemed to realize something and moved, she watched as he unstrapped restraints against her arms and legs. She flexed them, wincing at the pain in her arms, it was light and dull but unexpected.

"After what happened, we weren't sure how you would wake up," Lavi explained almost dumbly before Nami understood.

"For future reference, those won't hold me back," was all she muttered before she went to sit up.

"You should say lying down," Klaud said softly.

Sighing Nami didn't move up, "What exactly happened?" she asked.

"What do you remember?" Lavi asked, slightly thrown off by the question.

"I remember fighting, he, uh, made a rather unnecessary comment and I just lost it," Nami explained lamely.

"Well," Lavi started to explain everything to make sure she'd remember everything that took place. But part of him silently wondered why she didn't remember most of it, was it due to injury or cause of a dark nature?

---…---

She watched the scenery fly by, she was on her way back to the castle, finally free from the castle she completed her first mission, with ease she might add. Of course she wasn't alone; Lavi, Bookman, Klaud and Kanda sat around her all had helped her out during this mission. Sad they sent so many… and two Generals as well.

They realized this mission that Nami had a strange ability that helped greatly with the mission, as the others basically just stood aside to protect her from any akuma attacks. Nami was able to feel the power of innocence; she could tell where it was and could track it down as long as she was close enough to it. She also could pick up on the dark matter inside the Akuma's as well; it was different to her than the innocence and could tell the difference; she realized now that the same feeling she got from the Akuma she had felt while fighting Tyki previously only it was much stronger around the Noah. This unique little talent didn't surprise any of them, but Klaud voiced what everyone felt. _"If we had this power earlier think how easy all the missions would have been…"_

Nami was just happy to be of help, and to get out of the castle, even though she was heading back she knew she wouldn't be trapped again…

AN- so there it is, read, review, I should be back in less than a month with a new chapter


	5. Chapter 5

AN- SOOO sorry it took forever, too much life issues going on but here we go. Next chapter. Thanks again to waterlit for the review! I figure with all the issues I went through writing this thing I should at least finish it lol.

I own nothing...

Warning- there is a little bit of information that only comes up in the newer chapters of the -man manga, nothing too big just an actually Noah and his powers sooo... you are warned slightly lol.

Chapter 5

She walked in the city not far behind her father and Kanda, she was just happy to be on yet another mission this one was slightly easier and it surprised her that only the two in front of her were here with her. The city for the most part was abandoned, or so it looked; she could see in some buildings a head peek up before ducking down and windows closing, seems the people here were terrified and it wasn't something the older two with her cared much to fix.

"It seems to quiet, for the reactions we're getting there should be Akuma's somewhere," Lavi muttered lightly.

Kanda seemed to agree but kept silent, in the middle of the town was a well, apparently this was the point of all the strange happenings you couldn't get water up from it but at random times it was boil up, turn strange colors, among a list of all sorts of other things. At the moment the water looked green, and boiled lightly, it looked gross and think and nothing like water is suppose to look like.

"So assuming there's Innocence down inside this thing, how are we to get it out," Lavi asked. As Nami walked forward and pressed her hands to the brick of the well and focused.

"I can feel a small pulse at the bottom of this thing," she told them lightly.

"So we have to go in that…" Lavi seemed put off slightly as Nami looked around, a plan forming in her mind.

"All three of us can't fit in there, so Kanda its all up to you," Lavi joked around and got a 'cha' from Kanda before he turned to the small child behind him. Only she wasn't there.

"Nami!?" he called.

Nami had wondered down a small alley way and activated her innocence, using the claws to climb on top of one of the buildings. As she reached the roof she heard her father call out for her.

"You worry too much," she called out as she backed up slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked more curious than anything.

"Getting the innocence… I hope," she muttered as she took a running start, the building's roof was just to the side of the well and jumping from the roof she could easily get speed to make it into the well. That's what she planned to do.

As she took to the air she crossed her arms in front of her , "Frost Shield" she hissed out as a shield formed around her as she made contact with the 'waters' surface and went through it as if it was water.

It felt warmer but the shield from her innocence seemed to shape around her protecting her, after a few moment she just fell through the green thick water like substance before it turned more into water, uncrossing her arms she started to swim fast, unsure of how deep this thing was and knew she couldn't hold her breath forever. The water drew dark and her mind didn't like it very much.

She saw a small glow coming through the darkness, she swam faster towards it. She could see a small shell almost formed around it protecting it, reaching out with her metallic claw like hand, she easily scooped the fragment into her hand before using the ground to kick off of to make her way to the surface, she needed to hurry as it was getting hard to hold her breath much longer.

Going fast as she could she finally broke the surface with a huge gasp of air, and sank back down slightly. Lavi and Kanda both reached forward and dragged her out of the water as she breathed deeply.

"Next time, try not to give us a heart attack or try to drown yourself will you?" Lavi exclaimed reaching and taking the fragment from her.

"I wasn't sure it would work," she laughed lightly, trying to ignore the glare from Kanda.

"At least we got it."

Before Nami went to answer, or even recover completely, something hit her mind, and she sat up quickly.

"Shit…" she muttered as she stood up, grabbing Kanda and Lavi's arms she ran, dragging them.

"Run will you!?" she hissed.

"What the hell is going on?" Lavi exclaimed and she heard lightly Kanda say just about the same thing.

She knew they weren't going to get far and if they kept running like they were, they would be seen so she dragged them to the side and hide between two buildings, in the shadows hoping it was good enough. She was leaning against the wall breathing heavily as she answered.

"Someone is coming," she told them and told them to stay silent, as she leaned slightly to see the area around the well. Just as she looked she saw a figure walking out from a few buildings with a confused look as they looked at the well, than looked around, Nami pulled back sharply, eyes wide.

"What's going on?" Kanda asked not liking the idea of hiding.

"Noah," was all she got out.

"So, why are we hiding, three against one," Lavi answered.

"Hush will you!?" Nami hissed, just as Lavi looked over slightly just getting a look at the Noah before Nami pushed him back, "And don't let him see you!"

"Why is it such a problem, isn't that…" Lavi started but was cut off.

"If you think that is Tyki you are sadly mistaken," Nami hissed tilting her head slightly to watch the Noah, "Tyki would rather play with his enemies, and with the way he fights it's more close combat. This one… if he see's you, you don't stand a chance to get close to him…" Nami explained slightly wondering how she knew.

"Who is he then?" Kanda asked.

"Cyril Kamelot," she answered and both looked at her, probably figuring out something at the same time, "and fighting him will make you realize quickly where his daughter gets her sick satanic side from," she said.

"What can he do?" Lavi asked curious why the small red headed child was so scared of him.

"He can manipulate bodies, any way he sees fit without touching you," Nami whispered as her mind registered something else… "Fuck!" she hissed.

Lavi thought of what she had just said and realized who else was attacking the Finders as well as the three exorcists…

"What now?" Kanda asked.

"Someone else is coming…" she said lightly.

They could hear voices from afar.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice asked, Lavi looked out to see Rhode walking up to the well. Nami froze and leaned against the wall her eyes closed trying to not react.

"Hmmm, looking for my brother, seems he wondered off again," Cyril asked and the small Noah laughed lightly.

"The Earl called for him, seems he has a plan as our killings aren't working to well," Rhode answered.

"He has a plan? Why was I not told?" he seemed to whine.

"Only Tyki and I know, don't be so put out Daddy, you'll know soon enough," Rhode seemed amused.

"Are we not allowed to kill aimlessly anymore than?" he asked seriously.

"I don't see why not, but we don't have too. Though it does end the fun a bit doesn't it," Rhode than sounded as her father did just a moment ago.

"Hmmm…"

Rhode looked up at her father confused by what seemed to have his mind, "There was innocence here, and Tyki was watching it to see if anyone showed up for it. Seems to be gone now," he informed his young daughter.

"I don't think they got very far either, as Tyki was just summoned," Rhode muttered.

"But no point to worry our self to find them, let's go," Cyril answered as they left.

Nami just leaned against the back of the building, her mind confused… 'They had been looking for me?' before denial ran through her mind, 'no… I would have heard of it before now… '

'Will you stop believing the lies,' the dark side of her mind spoke; it had been silent since the fight with Winters.

'How would they have kept this from me for this long? And it might not be about me anyways.'

"Nami?" she heard her name called and looked, "You alright?"

"Fine… let's get out of here shall we?" she answered just wanting to leave.

---...---

AN- here we go, please review if you liked it!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN- And here we go again! Thanks Waterlit and p3paula for the reviews as well as those who favorited the story, the more emails i get about them the more I want to post lol. But heres another chapter, hopefully with few to no mistakes but well see.

Again I own nothing sadly...

Chapter 6

She sat swinging her legs out as she watched the scenery fly by, she was excited as she headed off to yet another mission. After Nami's first success it seemed to finally click in everyone's head that she was very capable of getting the job done. But of course through the months of missions she never went alone, or with just one person either. This time Allen, Lavi and Bookman were with her, ready for yet another mission that seemed like nothing special compared to the others.

"You seem to be energetic today Nami," Allen laughed as he watched the child.

"Just like getting away and seeing new places," the small child answered with a smile.

They headed towards a very small town, it was rumored that one of their buildings was 'haunted.' It use to be a mansion owned by one of the richest families. The family opened it as a Ballroom of sorts and it was making the town a lot of money until the family passed away, with no heir. Now it's humored that some nights it sounds as if a party is going on within the walls of this place, the building over time has never changed while most buildings give away with age. During these 'parties' it was impossible to enter as the doors seem to be locked, which is strange as it contends no locks on the doors anymore. Naturally finders went to look into this area and found the stories to be true but unable to find anything else.

They headed off the train and walking into the busy town; the sun was starting to set at this point, the sky turning purples and blues as the sun leaves. Nami stopped as they stepped off the station steps and closed her eyes, focusing. The rest of them circled around her and watched. Once those green orbs opened she smiled.

"I can feel Innocence here," she muttered lightly as she headed off towards the pulse she felt.

"Man having you here is gonna make missions so much faster," Lavi laughed.

"Glad to be of use Dad," Nami retorted with a small pout.

Allen laughed at the two as they headed to the largest building in the town; it stood three stories high and was almost half the size of this town alone. The group looked at one another as they opened the doors and headed inside.

The inside had a high ceiling, as you made your way into the huge building you realized the second floor was more a balcony that wrapped around, small rooms on the first floor under the balcony were seen on the right side, and the left just had tables lining the wall. The walls and furniture were very dusty and dirty showing years without use. Around the high, circular ceiling was small windows with stain glass pictures, three of them were broken the rest so dusty you couldn't see the images.

Nami stood in the middle of the rounded room and closed her eyes focusing.

"Hmmm… it's coming from this area," she muttered as she pointed to the right side with rooms.

"We should break into two groups and search the balcony as well as down here," Bookman voiced as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"I'll take the balcony," Nami responded heading to where she figured stairs where.

"I'll accompany you," Bookman answered following the smaller girl, he took a few steps forward before turning back for a second, "You two look down here," he said.

"Really? I thought we would just wonder the streets Jiji," Lavi answered smartly, the redhead than got a well deserved kick to which he didn't say a word to.

The four split and searched their locations for any sign of the innocence. After a few moments Nami stood thinking as she looked over the balcony, her hands rested on the ledge as her mind seemed to work double time all of a sudden. Something from her past, in the very back of her mind started to play out in front of her.

_Dancing figures were all over the first floor as she rested looking down at them all, one figure stood out above all else. A male with long black hair went through the crowd talking and dancing with pretty woman. _

"_Grandfather?" she spoke lightly, watching this figure moving around._

"_Yes little one?" came a deep voice from beside her, his hand rested on her shoulder._

"_Is Uncle okay to be among all of those people?" she asked lightly looking up at a male who looked identical to the figure below, just a few features slightly different._

"_Of course dear one, he will be fine," the male smiled as he leaned over and picked her up and gave her a better view of below._

"_Hm… will I ever be a pretty as those girls with Uncle?" she asked lightly again._

"_My dear little one, you will be much prettier than they when you are older," was the response she got._

"_Child…" a female voice spoke; the child looked over to her mother who sat on the balcony edge dressed nicely. "You are just as pretty as they are, as you grow older you will be more beautiful than they will ever dream to be. Everything you want my child will be yours."_

_The child beamed at her mother as she wiggled to be let down._

"_Your mother is right, this whole world will be at your feet," a voice came from behind the three of them. The child looked over at an older male figure sitting at a table alone, except for a lone female figure standing to his side._

_The child ran off towards the table, her mother and grandfather behind her. They started a small conversation as the child looked at the pictures and files laid around the table. Her mother eyed one of them before the child spoke up as she eyed the picture._

"_Is that one of the people who hurt Uncle and mother?" the child asked sweetly._

_The three adults paused in their conversation before turning to the child._

"_Yes," the male sitting answered._

"_I hate them," the child spoke staring intently at the image of a boy with snow white hair._

Nami shook her head as she remembered that night, so many years ago it seemed. Lost to her and almost as if it was from another person's mind but the emotions that ran through her body; she looked down below and saw Allen walk out and in her eye sight and she shook her head again.

"Nami?" Bookman's voice called out to her.

"Hmm?" she answered turning around.

"Something the matter?"

Bookmans question was quickly forgotten when Nami felt something off about this area. It wasn't the pulse from the innocence that ran through her body but something almost exactly opposite. It took her a minute to figure it out before she figured out where it was exactly coming from, the combination she just felt, through her mind off until the very dangerous and not good realization sank in.

"Shit!" she hissed looking up at the elderly man; she spoke quickly, "The innocence should be right over there," Nami pointed to one of the corners where she now felt the strong pulse coming from, "Find it quick."

"What is going on Nami?" Bookman asked as he did as he was told.

"We aren't alone," Nami muttered as she looked over the edge where she now saw her father and Allen.

"Guys, Run get out of here now!" she yelled as they looked up at her. She felt a darker pulse coming in a small dose, right for them and fast.

'Shit their attacking already,' she thought as she backed up before running towards the edge of the balcony.

"Innocence activate," she called as she jumped to the ledge of the balcony and launching herself into the air. Just as she took to the air the high ceiling broke away as a large blast of dark matter came through and right at where Nami was at.

Crossing her arms she formed a rather large shield around herself blocking of the attack but it sent her flying backwards, past her father and Allen and into the wall.

"Nami!" she heard to voices call at once, she felt fine really just taken back.

"I'm fine," she muttered before she really paid attention to the dark pulses she felt from where the attack came from. 'There are three of them…' she thought before her mind answered the question of whom.

"Shit…" she muttered as she stood up, Lavi and Allen where both at her side.

"What the hell was that?" Lavi asked.

"There isn't an akuma nearby," Allen muttered.

"Not… akuma, worse," Nami got out as she stood another blast came at them. She ran forward and shielding it again, using the ground to keep her in place.

"Noah!" both exclaimed, their innocence activating.

"Two Noah… and…" Nami paused.

"And… " Lavi asked.

"The Earl is with them," Nami whispered, "I'm sorry, but I can only fight against one of them…" she muttered. "But you both need to do one thing,"

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"Don't think about whom I am, or my relations you understand me?" Nami hissed low.

Before either male could ask another question the battle started. Lavi blocked an attack of sharply pointed candles with his innocence. Swords clashed together as Allen blocked the Earls attack with identical swords. Nami's innocence shielded forearm clashed against the much weaponed forearm of Tyki. The speed of which the attacks came and were blocked seem almost unnatural when looked back on.

"Well, seems we meet again Child," Tyki spoke with a smirk.

"So it seems," Nami answered hearing two other conversations start.

"Good evening Earl," Allen spoke with his own smirk.

"Seems we're back for round two, Bookman JR," Nami's mind froze hearing the Noah of Dreams speak…

AN-sooo there we have it lol, the next chapter is naturally a little fight lol should be up within a month and as always read and review and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
